Professor Layton Doctor Who: Time can be Rewritten
by Traveler in Time
Summary: What would have happened if a certain Blue Box were to show up during Claire and Layton's tearful goodbye? Here is what I think would have happened:


**Hello my friends! New story, a one-shot, here! Yeah, so I've been waiting forever for season 7 of Doctor Who! I was a little, occupied, the last couple of days, however the stories are coming along nicely! Yes, "Stories". As in multiple stories…**

**Well, my Girlfriend and I came up with this idea while she was in the hospital. (Don't ask; it involved hiking, a revolver, and rattlesnakes exploding from said revolver. It wasn't too pretty.) She's better now though!**

**Anyways, without further ado, **_**Time can be Rewritten**_**! Or something, that probably won't be the final title…**

**Yes, so the first part just has dialogue, but we all know what happens here, right?**

**Ok, now you will see a bunch of asterisks after some sentences. Play the music listed below to fully enjoy the experience!**

**Martha Jone's Theme**

**This is Gallifray, our Childhood, our Home.**

**A Mad Man with a Box**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own it. Nope, neither Doctor Who or PL. Or is it Doctor Layton and Professor Who? I don't remember. It's been so long since either of them has entertained me.**

"I suppose this is it, Hershel. I have to go back to my own time. Back to that day when, we parted." *

"No, Claire-"

"I'm sorry I can't stay!"

"You can't go! I don't want to say goodbye again, I can't I won't!"

"I know-"

Claire's sentence was cut off by a most wonderful sound: the sound of the Universe, being ripped open and stitched back together.*

'Vwomp, vwomp, vwomp, vwomp.'

Right before their eyes, appeared a blue police box just like the one down the corner! The light on top flashed on and off, lighting the alleyway with light for a couple seconds at a time. Claire, Luke, and the Professor could only stare in amazement as the doors of the Brilliant Blue Box opened with a creek.

A man, about twenty years old, stepped out backwards babbling on about something.

"Right, so behind me lies the Shining Ocean of The Lost Moon of Poosh. Friendly locals, lots of good fishing, overall, it's a great honeymoon spot for you two. Come along Ponds!"*

The man took one more step out of the box and spun around only to be met not with the sight of a beautiful ocean, but with three very astonished faces.

"This isn't the Lost Moon of Poosh, is it Doctor?" A girl, with a Scottish Accent, yelled in a slightly taunting voice.

"No Amy, it isn't," the man replied, in a voice so low Luke thought that the girl didn't hear him. "But do you feel that?"

Behind him, two more people stepped out of the box. A very leggy girl, with flaming hair, and a rather short skirt, and another man, who's nose was particularly big.

"Feel what exactly?" The large nose man asked.

"Hello, I'm the Doctor! This is Amy and her husband Rory, and who are you?"

Claire stuttered. "I-I'm Claire Folly, and this is Hershel Layton and Luke Triton."

Amy replied hello, while Rory just gave a small wave.

"Well, Rory, as you asked earlier, you don't feel the prickling sensation around you?" The Doctor asked him, turning.

"Err, no I don't. Sorry."

"I don't feel it either, Doctor."

The Doctor was facing his companions, explaining something about time-travel without a capsule, when Claire started to glow.

"Doctor!" Amy nearly yelled, pointing. He turned around quickly.

"Ooh, interesting!" He pulled out a small silver tube from under his tweed jacket, and turned it on. The end shone with a green light, while emitting a whirring noise. He pointed it at Claire. "Yes, just as I thought: a very big Timey-Wimey disturbance in the fabric of, well, Space and time. All centered on you. Two times revolving, expanding, shrinking, all with you in the middle! This is certainly new to me!"

"What are you talking about? And what is that?" Claire asked, pushing the device away from her face.

"Oh, sorry. This is a Sonic Screwdriver, and you are the cause of a major event. Someone's been playing with time. Namely, you. All of you, into the TARDIS, now."


End file.
